The present invention relates to an arrangement with implant and attachment part, for example in the form of a dental bridge. The attachment part comprises a recessed wall and the implant is designed or can cooperate with a portion which preferably can be applied on a spacer sleeve belonging to the implant. Said portion preferably extends substantially parallel to the recessed wall.
The invention also relates to a device with two or more implants and an attachment part which can cooperate with these and which in accordance with the above can have the form of a bridge. The attachment part comprises recesses for application to the implants via portions arranged on or applied to these and intended to extend into the recesses.
In production by means of modeling of bridges or the like for implants in jaw bone, there is always play between the concrete installation situation and the product finally produced, for example the bridge. The principle of securing the bridge or the like to the implant or to components belonging thereto (for example spacer sleeve or spacer sleeves) must take account of the play which is present. In accordance with attached FIG. 1, it is already known, in connection with attachment parts in the form of bridges, to use on the one hand recesses in the attachment part and on the other hand spacer sleeves which are arranged on the implant or the implants which are applied to the jaw bone, for example. The actual anchoring of the respective bridge on the spacer sleeve or the spacer sleeves can take place with the aid of cement which is applied between internal and external surfaces, designed as truncated cones or otherwise, of the respective bridge sleeve and spacer, while at the same time play is present between the components for taking up discrepancies.
The disadvantage of using cement or cement-like agents is considerable. Thus, for example, problems may arise in using the right amount of cement or equivalent. Too little cement may compromise the result, and too much cement means that excess cement occurs at the implant site. Problems may also arise relating to the hardening of the cement. Most cements have a very rapid hardening profile. It is also difficult, during the hardening process, to achieve exact and permanent positions for the respective bridge. Various types of cement (for example acryl-containing cement) are considered difficult to handle from the point of view of soiling. If there is no time to apply the dental bridge to the implants before the cement has hardened, it may also be difficult to make readjustments of the bridge position, since the cement connection then has to be broken up. Contamination may also arise on the jaw bone and gingiva (gum) when working with cement.
There is therefore a need for new securing principles when applying dental bridges to implants. The new securing principles must be able to function rapidly and safely and the adjustment work must be easy to carry out. The object of the present invention is to solve all or some of the set of problems specified above. It is also important to be able to use compatible material types so that safe and long-lasting fittings can be obtained. The invention also solves this problem.